


Inert

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Celebrations Gone Wrong<br/>Prompt: Bill/Saul - Saul passed out before Bill's birthday party - scifishipper</p><p>Obviously, I used the prompt for K/L instead. Ooops. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inert

"Wake the frak up, Lee!"

"Mmnh." Lee rolled to his side.

Kara glared at him. Her frakking birthday party. She'd started drinking this morning. And somehow, it was Lee who'd passed out. Frakking lightweight. Cunt tease. He'd been touching her all afternoon. Whispering in her ear all evening. She was so frakking hot, she could probably get herself off just thinking about it. But Lee had promised her.

For her birthday, they would finally have sex. She had no idea what he'd been waiting for, and even less idea why she'd put up with a boyfriend who wouldn't put out. They did plenty of other things, but when it came time to do the deed, Lee always backed out. He never left her actually hanging, at least not on purpose, but still...

She glared at him some more, then got really close to his ear. "Lee! Wake the frak up, you bastard!"

He rolled to his back, a half smile on his face. "Wha-?"

She reached down and palmed his dick...which lay there, inert. Godsdammit.

"Ssorry, Kara. Do't know what I drank."

So adorable. But that wouldn't get him out of this.

"You promised me, Lee. I've been waiting six months for you to frak me."

He looked down at himself, and his head fell back onto the armrest. He motioned with his fingers. "C'mere." He cocked one eye open. "Get naked first."

She stood up and started to strip, knowing it wasn't going to do any good. If Lee couldn't even get it up, what was the frakking point?

When she put a knee on the couch, he kept waving his fingers, motioning her closer. When she was near enough, he grasped her hip and tried to pull her over him.

"What the hell, Lee?"

"'M too drunk to get it up, Kara, but I can still get you off." He waggled his tongue at her.

She burst out laughing, because the sight of Lee frakking Adama making such an obscene gesture was hilarious, but then she froze. Hell, he hadn't done that, either. What the hell had she kept him around for, anyway, 'cause it wasn't for the sex.

She straddled his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer, the muscles in her thighs tightening. The first touch of his tongue had her grabbing for the back of the couch. Holy frak!

His tongue made random circles and figure eights, like he didn't really know what he was doing, but it didn't matter to her body. She was more than ready for...well, okay, she wasn't getting laid tonight. Gods.

He circled her clit, approaching then retreating, softer then harder, until the material of the couch started protesting under her fingers. Finally, he sucked her in, hmmmed in pleasure, and she let go with a shout, collapsing onto her arm.

She sat there getting her breathing back under control, waiting for Lee to shove her off. He couldn't possibly breathe right now. She tightened her thighs, pushed up, and looked down. She sighed.

Frakking Lee frakking Adama was asleep again, a huge smirk on his face.

Motherfrakker.


End file.
